


May I Have a Dance With You?

by BlazingPenicls



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, baker Catra, bare with me, but my brain came up with so many things to happen, courting, the sword has not been found so Adora has no magic, this was supposed to be just a simple courting fic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPenicls/pseuds/BlazingPenicls
Summary: While catering at the royal ball Catra notices a very pretty girl off in the corner alone. She doesn’t expect much out of this interaction but main characters never do.Join and bare with me in this medieval storyline with our favorite lesbians and enjoy the ride I’m about to take you and myself on.  I hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Cupcake, Miss?

Catra hadn’t wanted to go with Shadow Weaver to the ball. Too much fancieness and fluff for her taste. And normally Shadow Weaver didn’t want her there when catering the royals either. She said that Catra would just embarrass her. But this year they were down a helper, Kyle had gotten sick. So Shadow Weaver reluctantly made Catra come. 

So here Catra was, serving up pastries to a bunch of royal airheads that she did not care for, and honestly was bored out of her mind. She didn’t expect royal balls to be this fucking boring. With all her years of not being allowed to go she had kinda built it up in her head as something… magical she guessed. To be fair to her imagination most of the princesses in attendance had magic, so it made sense in her mind that it would be on more full display. But no, it was mostly just people talking and dancing. They didn’t even have the decency to have interesting conversations for her to eavesdrop on. 

It was all a total bust. That was until she noticed a pretty girl all on her own in the corner of the room. Catra, curious as the cat she was, decided to go over with her tray to see if there was anything there. 

“Cupcake miss?” She asked. The other girl turned around startled at the sudden voice pulling her out of whatever trance she was in.

“Oh, um thank you.” The pretty girl said,taking one. She was wearing a long Grecian dress with white and gold trim. Catra couldn’t help but notice that the dress suited her very well.

“I couldn’t help but notice you were all alone. Thought maybe I could keep you company.” 

“Oh that. Yeah, my friends just decided to go dance for a while.” She looked down at the floor sheepishly while picking at the wrapping of the cupcake.

“And left you here alone?” Catra decided she didn’t like the sound of that. No one that pretty should be left alone on the sidelines. Or… maybe Catra was just getting too invested in this cuz she had nothing better to occupy her brain with. Or maybe it was because Catra thought the girl was really pretty. 

“I didn’t have anyone to dance with.” Catra found that hard to be true, “besides, I’m not the best at trying to talk to people.”

“You’re talking to me.” Catra said.

The other girl got a small smile on her face, “I am. Aren’t I.” Catra decided she really liked this girl's smile. “ I guess I just feel out of place when trying to talk to one of the other princesses, I’m not exactly like them.”

“What d’you mean by that?” 

The girl gave a small huff of a laugh, “for one thing all the other princesses are actually from the kingdoms they’re the princess of.” 

Catra stood there confused for a second before it finally hit her. She was talking to princess Adora, the one Queen Angella found as the only survivor from a ravaged village in the war, and then adopted as her own. Ergo, the only princess with no powers of her own. The odd duck out. The realization must’ve shown on her face because Adora took note of it.

“You didn’t realize you were talking to the disappointing princess did you?” Adora’s smile had disappeared now and Catra was not having it.

“You’re not disappointing!” 

Adora sighed and shook her head up at the ceiling. “Just because no one had the guts to say it doesn’t mean I don’t know that’s what they’re thinking.”

“I’m not thinking any of that.”

Adora looked over at her with a dubious expression, “Oh? You’re not sad I can’t do any little party tricks for you? Or how about the fact that I’m not an actual heir and you can’t manipulate anything out of me because of that? Whenever someone realizes they can’t get anything out of me, I am no longer worth their time. Why would you be any different?”

“Because all of that stuff’s bullshit. I just wanted to know the story behind the lonely pretty girl off in the corner.”

Adora’s scrutinizing expression turned just a bit softer. “So now that you’ve talked to the lonely, pretty girl in the corner, what now?”

Catra took a moment to think about that, and then smirked with absolute glee. “Now, I would like to see that very pretty girl eat the cupcake that I made and gave her.”

With that Adora gave a hearty chuckle and that smile that Catra liked so much before came back. “Ok.” Her eyes grew to the size of quarters after that first bite. And then immediately wolfed down the rest. “That was delicious you made that!” 

Catra laughed, “I take it you like it.”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded emphatically. “This is amazing.”

“Thank you. Didn’t want that cupcake to go to waste.” She joked.

“Well, good thing we didn’t do that, huh.” They chuckled together and looked at each other. Adora then looked hastily for an empty table to place her wrapper on and come back to Catra to reach halfway for her hand. “May I have a dance with you miss-?”

“Catra.” She responded, answering the unspoken question that was left there, and took the reached out hand. “And I’d love to have a dance with you.” 

The dance floor was a whirl of movement. Adora took the lead for a while, holding onto Catra, hand on her waist and guiding her to and fro. Catra was not very experienced in dancing, which basically meant she kept stepping on Adora’s feet.  
Adora was an absolute saint in Catra’s mind for just not getting mad at her for that. She didn’t complain or anything, just kept giggling and giving Catra more of those beautiful smiles that she was very quickly falling in love with. 

Catra then took the lead, giving her a bit more confidence in the dance. The music had started swelling in the background around them. And at the end of the building crescendo Catra dipped Adora. Their faces inches apart, Adora looked up at her, then her lips, and just as she looked like she was about to reach her head up—

“CATRA,” Shadow Weaver’s shouting prompted Catra to then unceremoniously drop Adora right on the floor.

“Shadow Weaver.” Catra shot into a ramrod straight position, waiting for the onslaught of whatever tyraid she was about to have to hear.

Shadow Weaver was visibly not impressed. “Why aren’t you working? I didn’t bring you here to waste time dancing.”

“S-sorry Shadow Weaver.” Catra was now refusing to look up from the floor. She was gonna be in for it at home.

“Excuse me.” Adora interrupted, having gotten up from the same floor Catra was staring at. “It’s my fault,Miss. I asked her for a dance. Please don’t be mad at her.”

“Your Majesty, you don’t have to make excuses for my ward. I’ll make sure she doesn’t disturb you the rest of the evening.”

“You’re very kind Princess, but really, it’s not necessary.” She said while dragging Catra off to the kitchen to work in privacy. Once inside the kitchen Shadow Weaver set her on preparing more platters in silence and left her there.

Catra sighed. Well, a nice brief moment with a nice princess was a lot more than she would’ve asked for in any day of her life. Adora probably wouldn’t think twice about her after this night. She’ll probably just go on about her royal life and not give another thought about her. Just a fun, little moment that was really nice and may or may not have been the highlight of Catra’s year. 

So yeah, nothing could possibly come of this night. But Catra will still think about it now and again. She could allow herself to have that, couldn’t she.


	2. “It’s called infatuation “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hopeless romantic Adora and a lot of teasing.

Adora stood there dumbfounded. Had that really just happened. She felt incredibly guilty in all honesty, that she was responsible for Catra getting in trouble with her guardian. Catra, ah even her name had been pretty. Nope, Adora, now was not the time to be thinking about that. But she had been absolutely lovely, and it was such a wonderful moment, them dancing had felt like floating on air. And it just had to be oh so rudely interrupted by —-

“Adora!” Adora jolted out of her thoughts, turning around to see Bow and Glimmer looking at her with concern. “We saw that you were just standing here in the middle of the dance floor and thought something might be wrong. You okay?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I was just….” Adora thought for a moment, not quite sure how to explain the absolutely dreamlike time she just had that had been ripped away from her, “I was just with someone. That had to go away, is all.”

Bow gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder, “ Aw. Well come on, Glimmer and I are done dancing. How about we go get some more punch. Huh?” 

“Sure, yeah.” They went about the rest of they’re evening like they normally would, but Adora couldn’t get the girl Catra out of her head. Bow and Glimmer could probably tell that something was plaguing her mind, as they kept pulling her out of stupors and pushing her towards this and that to distract her til the end of the night. 

They didn’t work.

The next morning found Adora still in a dreamlike state at the breakfast table with Queen Angella and Glimmer. The other two were carrying on a conversation that Adora was completely zoned out of, for she was still on the dance floor in her mind with the most interesting girl she had ever met in her life. They hadn’t even talked for that long in actuality, nor said very much. But what has been said went straight to her hopelessly romantic heart and warmed the rest of her body. 

Adora hated the fancy balls and parties she had to attend. She was used to people becoming one of two things when realizing who they’re talking to. The first was them suddenly becoming disinterested in the anything she had to say afterwards. They were never rude, no, they still had some sense of decorum about them after all. But there was always that dramatic shift in them that was undeniable even to the blind. They would meander onwards with far less energy than they had before until finding a polite way to end the conversation.   
The rest were the scattered hopefuls that hadn’t yet gotten the news that if you were to try to be advantageous with your conversations and get either power or entertainment out of it, which everyone in their circles was, then Adora was not the princess to try to do that with. Until eventually they did learn and the conversation would end in the exact same way.

But Catra hadn’t been like that. She had seemed just genuinely interested in Adora herself, which as established she did not get much of outside her immediate family and friend group. Catra had dismissed all that stuff as worthless bullshit not worth her time. A position probably more obvious to her by nature of being a commoner, she realized, which Adora had no problems with. It was probably a plus in her corner if it brought her to treat Adora like just another attractive person to just place attention on. If only their time hadn’t been cut so abruptly short.

“Adora. Adora.” Adora once again had to be pulled out of her head. Queen Angella was looking at her with sharp eyes. “I said, are you prepared to train the troops today.”

“Oh, yes I am.” 

“Are you quite alright Adora? I don’t want you spacing out like this during training. Especially sense you’d be handling weapons.”

Adora gave a brief laugh, “I assure you, I’m fine. Just, lost in thought about something is all.”

“Is this about the girl from last night?” Glimmer cut in. 

Adora looked at her in bewilderment, not knowing how to respond to that, until she finally landed with a, “ I don’t believe I ever told you it was a girl that I met.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes at that. “Adora you’re as gay as possible, of course it was girl that got you like this.” Yeah, Adora should’ve thought about that.

“What girl?” Queen Angella asked.

“Adora said she met someone last night, and she’s been moony eyed about it ever since.” Glimmer spoke before Adora could answer. 

“Oh, and what happened.” Angella was looking at her, clearly expecting some kind of answer.

“She just had to get back to work is all.” Adora looked down and started twirling her fork, “I think I might’ve gotten her in trouble.” She continued to twirl her fork until an idea hit her. “Mom, what’s the name of the bakery that catered the ball last night?” 

“ I believe it’s Madame Weaver’s. Was this girl one of the caterers?” She said with a knowing smirk on her face,

“Aww, Adora’s in love with a caterer.” Glimmer chimed in.

Adora sputtered at that. “I am not in love! I’m…. infatuated.” She decided.

“That’s a pretty round about way of saying in love.”

“Now Glimmer. Let’s not tease Adora at the breakfast table.” Angella then side eyed her daughter , “we can do that later.” 

“Really mom.” Adora said in betrayal, to which all Angella responded with was a shrug of the shoulders. “Besides, it’s way too early to use a word like love for……. whatever this is.”

“Alright darling.” The Queen said in a tone that said, just because you’re right does not mean that we won’t tease you about it later. 

Taking that as a cue to leave, Adora scarfed down a forkful of eggs and got up from the table. “ I’m going to get ready for training .”

“Training isn’t for another couple of hours!” Glimmer called out to her as she was getting closer to the door.

“I said what I said.”

At training everyone was paired off for sparing. Glimmer was paired up with general Juliet and Adora was paired with Bow. 

“So,” Bow started mid strike, “ I heard someone’s a bit, how was it put? ‘Infatuated.”” He had the utmost teasing expression on his face when he said this, much to Adora’s annoyance.

“She told you about that?!” Adora parried his strike and attacked with a few offensive moves herself.

“Of course she did.” Parrie. Strike. Strike. Parrie. “ Sooo, what’s her name?”

Parrie. Parrie. Strike . Advance. “Maybe I don’t wanna tell you.” She said indignantly. 

“Come on Adora!” He whined with a puppy dog face. Strike. Advance. Strike. “You know you’re gonna tell me eventually.” Flipping dammit, why’d he have to have a point. Strike. Parrie. Strike. Parrie. “Soo?”

Finally Adora relented with a sigh. “Her name’s Catra.” 

“Catra huh.” Strike. “Is she a?” 

“Yes, she’s a hybrid.” Strike. Strike. Advance. Retreat. Parrie.

“Sooo. Tell me more about her.”

“There’s not very much to tell honestly.” Adora said almost sadly, realizing she wished she had more to say about the other girl. “She works at a bakery, I presume. Her eyes are different colors, and she makes a mean cupcake.” 

“That’s it?”

There was of course, also her no bullshit attitude and her ability to make Adora feel seen in a way she doesn’t get from other’s. But she wasn’t going to tell Bow that. “Pretty much. Of what I’m gonna tell you anyway.”

“Then why the obsession?” Bow asked.

“Infatuation.” Adora corrected. 

“Fine,” Bow said. Strike. Parrie. Strike, “why the infatuation?”

Adora thought about that for a moment. Why was she so obsessed infatuated with this girl that she spent maybe 10 minutes with. “I just wanna get to know her more. In a romantic sense I guess,” she had mumbled that last bit but Bow had clearly heard it as evidenced by the smirk now on his face. 

“Then why not just court her?” That stunned Adora to a halt right in her tracks. Which was a real bad idea on her body’s part because that meant Bow was able to strike the landing blow on her, causing her to land on her keister. But besides that Bow did have a point. Most courtships did start with the desire to just get to know one another better, just with a very romantic air to it. And wouldn’t that be nice.

“So?” Bow looked down at her, with that smile that friends give when they just know what the other’s thinking. 

Adora smirked. “I’m gonna need you to come to town with me today.”

Strolling through town was always a bit of a wild ride. It was just so alive and chaotic. There was the bustle of people, the sounds of children, and multiple rats would give you a look that said don’t threaten them. Adora and Bow avoided the rats.

They had made a stop to the gardens before leaving for town to collect a very special flower. One of a fiery orange with black spots and stripes. A courting flower given to signify the start of a courtship. And of course she brought Bow along as the spotter, so that everything could be witnessed and official.

While searching for the bakery Adora’s nerves started going into overdrive. What if Catra rejected her. What if Catra was mad at her for getting her into trouble. What if all that Catra wanted was an entertaining night and now that the night was over, Catra was done with the idea of her. What if this was all lunacy and Adora was about to make a complete and utter fool of herself.

“Hey,” Bow put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her little spiral, “ we’re here.” Adora looked up, they were indeed here. Right above the door was a sign that read MADAME WEAVER’S BAKED GOODS. Apprehension must’ve shown on her face because then Bow said, “hey. Just go in there, state all of your intentions and just let her answer. If she rejects you then you can go back knowing that you at least tried. Ok?”

“But—“

“You got this alright. Now let’s go in.”

“Ok.” And in they went.

Once inside the first thing Adora saw was the woman that interrupted everything that night standing right at the front counter. Shadow Weaver, Adora remembered her name being. Adora did not want to deal with this woman, but she was the only one in sight, so, she would have to. “Excuse me?” Adora called.

“Yes, I’ll be with you in a moment, miss-“ She stood shocked still as she noticed who had called out and suddenly went into a frantic greeting. “Your Majesty! What a surprise I wasn’t expecting you. Whatever could I help you with?” 

Adora did not like this fake positivity oozing out of this woman, it uneased her. But she was going to have to fight through that. So with a straightening of her spine, and a clearing of the throat she said, “Is Catra here?” It may have come out just a tad bit louder than was probably normal, but Adora was nervous dammit.

A look of confusion crossed Shadow Weaver’s face. “My ward? Whatever could you possibly—“ she was interrupted by the sound of a creak at the back of the room. A door which revealed to have Catra standing right inside. 

“Someone called for me?” She said very hesitantly.

“Catra!” Adora yelled in a burst of excitement getting her attention. Catra smiled as she noticed her and walked out in front of the counter. 

“Hey princess, what’re you doing here?” 

The sight of Catra was almost paralyzing. Cmon Adora don’t chicken out of it now. Just say what you came for. “I..um..I..I-I had an amazing time with you at the ball last night. And I’ve become...quite enamored with you, if that is ok to say. And I would love to get to know more about you so ....” Adora started to freeze again. Catra tilted her head at her and Adora quickly held out the courting flower. “I was hoping you would accept my offer of courtship!”

Ok, that one was definitely a shout.

And there Adora stood, staring back at really, really beautiful blue and green eyes, and waiting for an answer.


	3. Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra’s response.

None of this was what Catra expected. Catra had thought that Adora wouldn’t think twice about her. Dismiss the entire night as fluke, dismiss Catra as a fluke, and go about her life.

But now Catra was standing in front of this girl, holding out a flower to her, asking to court her. Catra came to the internal conclusion that Adora stuttering her head off was one of the cutest things ever. And if she wasn’t as shocked as she was, Catra would’ve teased her about it. But Catra was thrown for too much of a loop to be able to do that.

Catra took a moment to really look at Adora. Her eyes were the size of saucers as they looked up at Catra, anxiously awaiting an answer. She wasn’t in a dress this time, which surprised Catra, surprisingly. She looked more like a knight out of uniform, with a simple shirt and pants. Her hopeful smile was starting to wane as Catra continued to just stare in bewilderment at her.

Did Catra wanna say yes? It was the most abstract of ideas. A princess of all people wanted to court Catra. She could feel Shadow Weaver glaring at her from the side. What would Shadow Weaver think if she said yes? Maybe she’d stop calling her useless if she had the attention of royalty? A bit more respect from the woman. Then again that probably wouldn’t ever change. But what did Catra want?

Catra would be the first to say that that first night had been the most fun she’d ever had. It had felt more like a dream, a dream that she was prepared to let be just that, a dream. Something fleeting, that she couldn’t ever have again. 

But here’s Adora, offering Catra the chance to have this dream again. A chance for it to be a reality, tangible and hers. And Adora wanted her. ‘Enamored’, she had said. She was enamored with Catra and wanted her. And maybe, Cara realized, maybe Catra wanted Adora too.

“Okay.” Catra said snapping Adora out of the quiet left from Catra’s introspection. She paused for a moment, thinking of what the proper way to say this was, “I accept your … offer of courting.”

“Really!” Adora’s smile grew to half the size of her face. She started jumping in excitement but stopped herself, seeming to realize that that probably wasn’t the most decorous look at the start of a courtship, and composed herself. The boy behind her, who Catra hadn’t been paying any mind to, started chuckling at the display. “I am very happy about acceptance of my offer.” It felt like she was copying a line she had heard someone of the court say, an act of propriety. But the huge smile of giddiness ruined all of those efforts, to Catra’s delight. Not that she would tell Adora that. Let her think she’s staying proper.

“Good.” Catra then took the flower out of Adora’s hands while smirking.“I hope to see you again soon.”

“How about tomorrow!” Adora shouted, then held herself back blushing sheepishly.

Catra laughed at her eagerness. “I’d like that.”

“G-good. We could do something tomorrow, then. ” 

“Sounds great.” 

“Great. I..uh.” She chuckled nervously, “guess I should get going now. “See you tomorrow then.” 

And with that Adora and the boy she came with rushed hurriedly out of the bakery, leaving Catra there, smirking and twirling a flower in her hand. Hm.

“What. Was. That.” Sneered Shadow Weaver from the side. Catra jolted, having forgotten that Shadow Weaver was even there.

Alright Catra, time for your game face. Don’t let her get to you. “Clearly I got the attention of a princess on my hands. Don’t act surprised. I’m quite the catch.”

“Insolent” grumbled Shadow Weaver, “she’ll eventually come to her senses and realize you’re a worthless nuisance.”

“Then why worry about it?” Catra started walking back to the kitchen. “I deserve to enjoy at least some things.”

“What on Etheria have you got there?” Lonnie asked as Catra came back into the kitchen. 

“Woah, is that a courting flower!” Kyle said.

Catra had to laugh at that. Of course fancy royal people would have a specific flower they used for courting. “Yeah, the princess from last night said she was ‘enamored’ with me.” She said while looking for an old cookbook that they never used anymore so she could press the flower.

“Aw look, someone’s being sentimental.” Lonnie teased. 

“Shut up.” 

“Congratulations on your courtship Catra.” Kyle said. Rogelio roared in affirmation as well.

“Thanks.” Catra said as she got back to work. She really didn’t want to have a whole conversation about this. 

“So the princess huh.” Lonnie was kneading the dough beside her. “You’re certainly aiming up.”

Catra eyed her, “I’m not letting her court me just because she’s a princess.”

“Wasn’t what I meant.”

Catra didn’t respond to that. Shadow Weaver’s words started ringing in her head. ‘she’ll eventually come to her senses and realize you’re a worthless nuisance.’ Catra didn’t doubt that Adora would eventually see that she deserved better than any company Catra could provide. 

But for now Adora wanted to be with Catra, for who knows why. And Catra was gonna try to deserve that as much as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me, I don’t like making Catra insecure either.


End file.
